


daisy bouquet

by nattura



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: “You really are like a horny dog,” comes Donghyuck’s satin voice. Jaehyun knows it’s a wrap for him when those words alone make his gut pulsate with heat, and he rolls his eyes in annoyance at himself. Giving in to what they both know his body wants, he reaches out and fits his hands around Donghyuck's hips, drawing him close.





	daisy bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/gifts).

Jaehyun's back hits the tiled wall of the bathroom and suddenly he’s being yanked down for a kiss, Donghyuck’s mouth pressed hot against his own. The tie around his neck is wrapped around Donghyuck's knuckles and he pulls it tighter as Jaehyun cranes his neck to accommodate for their height difference. It's not tight enough to be anything more than a knot of pressure at the base of his throat, but even that makes heat curl in his lower abdomen. The air conditioner in the building is functioning at full blast, and Jaehyun pretends the chilly temperature is what is making him tremble rather than the thigh Donghyuck is pressing between his legs.

Donghyuck looks incredibly pleased with himself when he pulls back, staring at red fabric wrapped twice around his hand like he's still surprised by the turn of events. Jaehyun wasn't really expecting this either, but his brain has become too clouded to ponder how he let Donghyuck get him into this position yet again.

He squares his shoulders and leans back against the wall, determined not to let Donghyuck see him weak, but the cold seeps through his thin shirt and causes his body to pitch forward. Jaehyun’s restrained cock slides against Donghyuck’s thigh and a whimper comes from the back of his throat in surprise. There's a kittenish light in Donghyuck's eyes when he hears it, and he drags his tongue over his lower lip before he chuckles softly.

“You really are like a horny dog,” comes Donghyuck’s satin voice. Jaehyun knows it’s a wrap for him when those words alone make his gut pulsate with heat, and he rolls his eyes in annoyance at himself. Giving in to what they both know his body wants, he reaches out and fits his hands around Donghyuck's hips, drawing him close.

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, giving Jaehyun a place to hide his pinkening face and Jaehyun takes it, burying his shame in the younger’s neck as he circles his hips tentatively. Donghyuck feels it and starts to laugh, but Jaehyun litters kisses up and down his neck in an attempt to silence him. Donghyuck's hand, the one not holding Jaehyun's tie like a leash, comes up to thread his fingers through his hair and give him another point of stability. 

Jaehyun panics. “Donghyuck, not my hair, please,” he pleads, not even raising his head from where it’s nestled, “We are at a _photo shoot_ _ . _”

“You’re telling me this now? After you’ve started humping my leg like a bitch in heat?” Donghyuck counters. Even as he points it out, he doesn’t sound angry, just amused. He just stands there, letting Jaehyun pull himself back and forth along his leg, bringing himself closer to an orgasm with every pass.

The elder’s knees buckle at Donghyuck’s choice of words. “Don’t say it like that!” he hisses, cheeks turning a violent shade of red.

Donghyuck just shrugs, looking down between them and the slow roll of Jaehyun’s hips. He smacks his teeth. “This is taking too long. Let me finish you off myself.”

“What?” Jaehyun chokes on his own gasp, but Donghyuck has already freed himself from Jaehyun’s grasp and is sinking down to his knees. “What the fuck, Haechan? We’ll get caught!”

Donghyuck laughs against his belt buckle. “Is that your only defense against me? Calling me by my stage name?”

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows, prepared to let loose an indignant “_ No! _” that will only prove Donghyuck correct, but he gets interrupted by the younger latching onto his tie and hauling himself back up so they are face to face. “Besides, we’ll only get caught if you can’t control yourself.

“Can you be quiet, Jaehyun-ah?”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer him. Not an answer Donghyuck was looking for anyway, because all Jaehyun can manage is a raspy “fuck” that is pitiful to his own ears. 

Donghyuck pouts up at him. “I asked you a question.”

He punctuates the statement by swiftly reaching into Jaehyun’s pants and grabbing ahold of his cock. Jaehyun is hard enough to been seen and felt against the rough material of his gray tweed pants, something Donghyuck had more or less known but is elated to confirm with his two eyes. 

Jaehyun's head flies back so hard that he nearly cracks it open against the wall, hips jerking so hard that Donghyuck has to push him back to avoid getting knocked over. Jaehyun is so horny that he actually feels _ dizzy, _and he has to wait a few moments for the spots to leave his vision before he can even collect his thoughts.

“I—” he starts, cutting himself off when his voice is cracked and dry. He clears his throat and tries again, “I really don’t think I can.”

Donghyuck laughs in his face and curls the tie in his hand as a response, making the pressure around Jaehyun’s throat grow tighter. One hand scrabbles against the cold wall behind him, looking for something to grip, something to hold onto before the mounting pressure in his chest cracks him in half. Donghyuck's mouth fits over his again, licking into Jaehyun's open mouth and pushing air back into his lungs only to be stopped by the tightness around his throat.

When Donghyuck lets go, Jaehyun allows his body to sag, gulping in greedy lungfuls of air. His respite doesn’t last long, Donghyuck’s hand pulling at his cock, slow and teasing. Jaehyun had almost forgotten that Donghyuck has two hands, but the younger clearly won’t let him as he starts jerking Jaehyun off and cutting off his air supply at the same time.

The drag between Donghyuck’s hand and Jaehyun’s cock should be dry and unpleasant, but Jaehyun’s dick has been weeping for a few good minutes now. Donghyuck rubs his palm over the tip, wettening his hand so the slide comes easier. He’s multitasking perfectly, though not without difficulty, but his hard work pays off when he gets to watch Jaehyun fall to pieces in a warehouse restroom.

Donghyuck is so perfect for Jaehyun, knows his body so well. He loosens his hand around the tie when Jaehuyn’s breath starts to come harder in his throat, the pressure just shy of making his chest ache for air. The tips of his fingers crackle with static from the loss of oxygen but Jaehyun barely registers it, too focused on the warmth around his cock. 

His back arches on its own and he opens his eyes, fixing Donghyuck with a look that speaks of nothing but pure desire as he utters the word that Donghyuck has conditioned him into not using. His voice cracks on the way out of his mouth. 

“More.”

Donghyuck freezes, lips curling into a devious, self-satisfied smile. “Are you going to come, sweetheart? Is this all it takes?” 

Jaehyun feels his knees buckle but he nods hard and fast, chin connecting with his chest. “Please.”

Oh, god, he shouldn’t even have tried. Donghyuck is smiling at him now, and it’s not even a teasing, sexy smile. It’s genuine, it shows he really loves what he’s about to do, and Jaehyun barely has time to quiet himself down when Donghyuck starts to remove his hand from his pants.

Jaehyun lets his body take over, his hand shooting out to grab Donghyuck’s wrist. He guides it back into his pants and manually wraps Donghyuck’s fingers around him.

The younger is frozen, appalled, so Jaehyun keeps going, placing his hand on top of Donghyuck’s and jerking himself off. “Donghyuck, you know I—fuck,” he moans, feeling the circle of their hands get smaller. Donghyuck is aware of what’s happening, yes, but more prominent is that he’s _ allowing _it. Jaehyun feels small.

“I never ask for a-anything,” Jaehyun continues, breathing labored even without the asphyxiation, “I’m always good. Please just let me have this,” he pleads, like Donghyuck isn’t already doing just that.

Maybe it’s how tear stricken Jaehyun sounds, but Donghyuck comes back to life then, patting down Jaehyun’s hair and shushing him softly. “Shh, it’s okay, Jaehyun, you can have it. Do you want to come?”

Jaehyun nods before remembering himself. “Yes,” he says aloud, “please.”

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Donghyuck coos at him, his previous acerbic tone vanished, and Jaehyun is amazed at how easily Donghyuck can turn his personas on and off, “It’s okay. You can come.”

Jaehyun leans forward, burying his head into Donghyuck’s neck as he comes, shaking like a leaf and ruining the insides of his pants. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After they spend an absurdly long amount of time removing all traces of ejaculate from Jaehyun’s pants, Donghyuck goes out to tell the managers some feeble excuse about Jaehyun feeling ill. It turns out not to be feeble due to Jaeyun having the most healthy immune system in NCT; if he’s not feeling well then something is seriously wrong. 

Donghyuck’s attempt to get them some alone time backfires when the entire team is dismissed for the day. Jaehyun flops onto the couch, hiding his face in the cushions and staying there so long he almost actually falls asleep. He misses Taeyong returning with his manager, dumping individually wrapped pieces of bread on the table. Donghyuck takes one and hides it in his pocket before Jaehyun reanimates to join them and grab one for himself.

“Oh no,” Donghyuck says theatrically, “there’s only eight!”

Taeyong looks perplexed. “I could have sworn I picked up nine?”

The youngest of them plows on, batting his eyelashes at Jaehyun. He rests his chin on his fist, and Jaehyun immediately feels an overwhelming sense of _ danger. _

“Jaehyun hyung,” Donghyuck calls in his best aegyo, extending the vowel sound and raising the pitch of his voice, “can I have a bite?” 

Jaehyun glances down at his bread, hesitation clear in his expression. Donghyuck latches onto it.

“What?” he pouts, leaning closer with his big, round eyes, “is my aegyo not working?”

Jaehyun just stares at him, pleading with his eyes for him to cut it out. There is a very real chance that his dick will betray him and begin to stir in a room full of people, and he would have to walk past them all in order to make an escape to their bedroom.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck starts, and Jaehyun cannot bring himself to meet his eyes, “you want me, don’t you?”

Jaehyun gulps. That is the exact same tone Donghyuck uses before he bends Jaehyun over. He can feel his ears reddening and his throat drying up. His eyes start darting all over the place in an effort not to look at his very smug little boyfriend, but it’s ultimately useless. Jaehyun is about to croak out some pathetic, inappropriate response, but their little bubble gets interrupted when Mark speaks.

“Dude, just take mine,” Mark says, pushing the packet into Donghyuck’s hand and giving them a strange look. Only then does Jaehyun remember that there had been other people in the room, but most of them had been preoccupied with opening and eating their food that they hadn’t noticed the exchange. 

Donghyuck gives Mark a pretty smile and pats his head in thanks, unwrapping and shoving the entire piece in his mouth at once. His eyes go directly back to Jaehyun as he swallows, jerking his head in the direction of their bedroom and motioning for Jaehyun to follow after he finishes eating. He leaves then, going largely unnoticed in a nine person dorm.

Jaehyun unwraps the bread in slow motion, nibbling on it cautiously. He’s a little nervous about what will happen when he goes to his bedroom after what had happened at the shoot. He has never really acted out before and he doesn’t know what Donghyuck has in store for him. 

Jaehyun eats slowly and walks back to his room slowly. When he opens the door, Donghyuck instructs him to go brush his teeth, and Jaehyun does that slowly too. There’s tension in the air, thick and nearly impenetrable, and normally Jaehyun would be excited, but now he’s unsure.

“Why are your shoulders all bunched up and tense?” Donghyuck asks when Jaehyun settles into bed next to him, “I just want to fuck you. Remind you of who is actually in charge between the two of us.”

Jaehyun blinks at him. “You’re not mad?”

Donghyuck laughs at him. “Mad? No,” he caresses Jaehyun’s jaw and raises his head up so they can make eye contact, “it was fucking hot to watch you get all whiny and desperate like that.

“Let me tell you how this is going to go. I’m going to suck your cock because that’s all I wanted to do earlier, and then I’m going to turn you over and fuck you raw because I want to,” Donghyuck says casually.

Jaehyun’s cock twitches in response, making Donghyuck chuckle when he feels it against his leg. “And,” he continues, leaning closer, “you are going to keep your voice down while I do it. Does that sound manageable?”

It doesn’t. They both know that it doesn’t, that Jaehyun starts acting mindless when he gets cock inside of him, but Jaehyun is willing to try anything if it means Donghyuck will like it.

They’ve never fucked with the other members in the dorm before — not knowingly anyway — but the more Jaehyun considers it, the more he likes the idea. It all goes back to the feeling of danger Donghyuck brings to their relationship and Jaehyun’s life in general. It’s electric, makes Jaehyun feel young again despite the not-that-large gap in their ages.

“Sit on the edge of the bed for me, baby,” Donghyuck says, and Jaehyun scrambles to obey, throwing back the covers with much more strength is required. 

“You’re so cute,” Donghyuck giggles at him, maneuvering himself to his knees in front of him. He places a hand on each of Jaehyun’s knees and manually spreads his thighs apart, making just enough room for himself. Jaehyun stares down at him, swallowing the knot that rises in his throat like he does every time he gets to view the younger from this angle.

Donghyuck makes quick work of Jaehyun’s jeans, deft fingers attacking his zipper, leaning in close once it’s open. He can see the outline of Jaehyun’s rapidly hardening dick through his boxer briefs. He leans forward and presses the wet flat of his tongue to where he guesses the head to be and Jaehyun jerks, already losing control of his limbs from the slightest of touches.

“Donghyuck,” he whines lowly.

Donghyuck doesn’t reply, just flicks the tip of his tongue against the press of Jaehyun’s cock through his underwear, lips opening and closing against the crown as he slides his palm over the parts his mouth isn’t occupying. Jaehyun gives up on having any control of himself, legs struggling to part against the taut pull of his jeans as he watches the way Donghyuck’s eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. He reaches down to push Donghyuck’s hair from his forehead lovingly, and the younger’s eyes blink open slowly.

“Up,” he says, tapping Jaehyun’s hips. When the Jaehyun does so, Donghyuck hooks his fingers under both pants and underwear and tugs, licking his lips when his boyfriend’s cock bounces up against his hips once it’s free of its cloth prison.

“Do you like that?” Jaehyun murmurs. It’s meant to be an innocent question, asked in pure curiosity, but it sounds a little bit cocky when Jaehyun thinks it over. He doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s eyelids fall just a fraction, the tense of his throat as he swallows.

“You know I do,” he replies hoarsely, and then his mouth is around the head of Jaehyun’s dick, wet and soft, and Jaehyun groans quietly, fingers threading into the hair at Donghyuck’s crown.

Jaehyun lets himself fall back against the bed, propping himself up on his free hand and watching as Donghyuck works his cock like a professional. He’s pretty like this; blush intense against his skin, fingers curved over Jaehyun’s thighs like he’s begging to dig them in, lips pink and wet and stretched around Jaehyun’s dick. He tells him so, and Donghyuck whines with Jaehyun’s cock in his throat.

One of Donghyuck’s hands idly strokes the soft inside of Jaehyun’s thigh, the other curled loosely around the base of his erection, thumb pressing firm circles into it. Jaehyun watches as the younger’s eyes soften, irises shining with something he likes to assume is love or admiration.

Suddenly, Donghyuck is hollowing his cheeks and dragging his mouth tortuously slow up Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun feels like he’s losing his breath, chest and abs tightening as he moans lowly. On the next pass, Donghyuck drags his teeth lightly against soft skin, and Jaehyun whimpers, high pitched and impossibly needy, and Donghyuck pulls off, gasping and looking at Jaehyun like he hung the fucking moon.

“Fuck, look at you,” Donghyuck says, voice hardly more than a raspy whisper as he watches Jaehyun squirm restlessly, “God, I love it when you make that noise."

He sounds as breathless as Jaehyun feels, though he figures that tends to happen when you’ve just had a mouthful of cock.

Jaehyun’s body is on autopilot as Donghyuck goes back to sucking his cock, but then there are teeth again and Jaehyun does the same thing he did before, shuddering head to toe, whine breaking in his throat as it pushes itself from his chest. Donghyuck whimpers then, too, sealing his lips tight around Jaehyun’s shaft as he bobs his head faster until Jaehyun is jerking and shivering beneath him, quietly gasping, “Too much.”

Donghyuck pulls off immediately, a concerned crease to his eyebrows. “Okay, baby, I’m sorry—”

“Donghyuck, I,” Jaehyun starts, blushing ferociously, “you didn’t hurt me I just...I might come if you keep up like that.”

It takes a moment to register, but when it does, Donghyuck is wearing a terribly arrogant smile. “Maybe I want you to come. Right down my throat so there’s no mess.”

Jaehyun whines and his hips twist. “But I still want you to fuck me,” he pouts.

“Oh, I still would,” Donghyuck clarifies, “and you’d come twice because that’s what I would want you to do.”

He reaches up a little farther to stroke the skin of Jaehyun’s hip, voice deceptively soft. “I’m in charge here, Jaehyun-ah. What I say goes.”

It’s not a question but Jaehyun nods anyway, fully believing and understanding the words. Donghyuck rises, making Jaehyun lay back against the bed with his legs spread.

“Take your shirt off for me, sweetheart,” Donghyuck requests. Jaehyun sits up and swiftly pulls his shirt up over his head and throws it on the ground, presenting his nakedness to his boyfriend with a small smile. If there is one thing Jaehyun is sure of, it’s that Donghyuck likes his body.

He presses sweet, dry kisses up Jaehyun’s torso, making the elder writhe in anticipation. Donghyuck reaches into his bedside table and pulls out a travel sized bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it while Jaehyun watches.

Chuckling softly as his focused gaze, Donghyuck slowly starts to insert one of his fingers into Jaehyun. He takes his time inching his way into the tight hole, Jaehyun’s little noises increasing in volume as he simultaneously tries to rub himself against Donghyuck and drive himself deeper onto his fingers.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whines, his whole body feeling like one raw nerve. “Donghyu—”

“Be quiet,” Donghyuck orders as the first finger is fully inserted into Jaehyun, “Let’s try that one more time.” Curling his finger upwards, he lightly brushes against Jaehyun’s prostate.

Jaehyun’s response is instantaneous, his legs shaking from underneath him. His eyes, wide and pupils dilated, roll up towards the ceiling as he clenches around Donghyuck’s finger. He keeps his mouth shut too, even when the other finger inserted is less than gentle, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind the roughness. His breathing turns heavy as he squirms and whines underneath Donghyuck.

The way Donghyuck fingers him is extremely...intimate. Instead of watching his fingers disappear in and out of Jaehyun’s rapidly expanding hole, he hovers over Jaehyun’s face, watching how he reacts as he gets fingered open.

“Good boy,” Donghyuck coos in Jaehyun’s ear, his jawline brushing against the shell of Jaehyun’s ear. His fingers firmly brush against Jaehyun's prostate again, and Donghyuck feels his cock twitching against his hip. “Get on your hands and knees for me, hyung.”

The reminder that Jaehyun is the elder between the two of them tilts the world on its axis a little bit, grounding him in the reality of their situation. It makes him blush but he positions himself as he was asked, spine locking up when Donghyuck rubs his bare cock against his little gaping hole.

“Are you going to behave, Jaehyun-ah?” Donghyuck asks him, and although Jaehyun can’t see him, he definitely doesn’t imagine the smirk in his voice.

That doesn’t stop Jaehyun from damn near swallowing his own tongue at the question. “Yes,” he pants, pushing his ass back for Donghyuck to take, “I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”

Donghyuck needs no further encouragement, and carefully presses the head of his cock against Jaehyun’s ass. He takes his time pushing inside, though with the effort, he forgets to breathe. Jaehyun, meanwhile, is letting out these breathy little whimpers that are driving Donghyuck mental, and his shoulders are quivering. 

“Fuck, hyung,” Donghyuck moans, bottoming out inside the muscular body before him. “You were made for this. You’re fucking perfect.”

Jaehyun keens at the praise and curves his back a little more, forcing Donghyuck’s cock as deep as it can go. “Please...please fuck me,” he breathes, eyes closed and jaw loosened, resting his weight on his forearms.

Once Donghyuck manages to take a few deep breaths, he pulls out, thrusting back in with a roll of his hips. The pace he sets up is relentless but gentle; deep, even strokes that Jaehyun feels in his core. Jaehyun’s knuckles turn white as he grips the sheets, and he bites back every moan that Donghyuck’s cock tries to punch out of him. 

Every few thrusts, Donghyuck manages to place one just perfectly, and Jaehyun cries out, high and beautiful. Donghyuck leans down to press his warm chest across Jaehyun’s back and wrap a hand around his throat. It’s not tight enough to cut off any air or blood supply, but just firm enough to make Jaehyun squirm and whine in his grip. Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple bobs at the memory of the tie from earlier digging into his skin. 

“I told you to keep your voice down,” Donghyuck says right into Jaehyun’s ear, the close proximity making the hair on his skin rise, “You’re going to have to be quiet if you want me to keep going.”

Jaehyun manages to nod, biting his lip. “Don’t stop,” he whispers, “don’t fucking stop, whatever you do.”

Jaehyun should have kept his mouth shut. In true Donghyuck fashion, the younger buries himself all the way inside Jaehyun and just...stops. He stays there a few moments, and once Jaehyun notices that he’s no longer moving, he shoves his head into the pillow and sobs.

Donghyuck doesn’t let him stay there for long, using his grip on Jaehyun’s neck to hoist his head up. He makes a tsking noise at him, expressing his faux disappointment.

“I make the rules, Jaehyun-ah,” Donghyuck reminds him, “you have yet to learn that.”

Jaehyun makes a sound of frustration, fighting against Donghyuck’s grip to hide his red cheeks again. Donghyuck lets him go this time, and as soon as Jaehyun can bury his head in the sheets, the word he says gets muffled by the material.

“What did you say?” Donghyuck asks, sharp.

The elder raises his mouth from the bedding, just enough so that Donghyuck can hear him. “I said _ please _.”

Donghyuck is a fool for how quickly his heart softens. “Manners! I love that,” he says, leaning down to address Jaehyun directly. “Why did you try this before?” 

Donghyuck kisses the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, and redoubles his efforts, beginning to pound into the Jaehyun’s ass at breakneck speed. His grip wanders down to Jaehyun’s waist this time, holding it firmly as he impales Jaehyun with his cock over and over again.

Caught off guard by the sudden change in pace, Jaehyun chokes on a whine. He grips the sheets tighter, the whiteness in his knuckles from lack of blood flow extending to his entire hand. Donghyuck’s hands go on the move again, this time gripping the flesh of Jaehyun’s ass and holding it apart so he can watch Jaehyun’s pretty hole stretch to accommodate him. Jaehyun presses one of his hands over Donghyuck’s as the younger’s cock grazes his prostate, causing him to let out a sharp gasp. “There,” he whispers, desperate, “again!”

If Donghyuck were a consistent man, he’d stop again, pulling Jaehyun right back from the edge and teaching him a lesson. Now it’s less about a lesson and more about how good Jaehyun’s ass feels when it’s sucking him in, and Donghyuck would probably rather die than give up on the pace he’s setting.

Donghyuck notes the angle of his hips and continues in that same fashion, the thick head of his cock rubbing against Jaehyun’s prostate over and over. Jaehyun bucks below him, toes curling and lips parting in silent cries. “Donghyuck,” he whines after barely a minute of this treatment, “Donghyuck, please, I’m gonna come.”

The younger cards a hand through Jaehyun’s hair. “Don’t fucking come until I say,” he warns, which makes Jaehyun moan pitifully.

“Donghyuck,” Jaehyun whines again, voice progressively growing in pitch.

“No,” Donghyuck deadpans. “Not yet, you can hold it. You can be good for me and wait.”

It’s almost like he doesn’t know the effect those words have on Jaehyun. Their positioning doesn’t allow Donghyuck to see it, but his eyes glaze over and he just nods submissively, repeating “I’m good. I’m a good boy” to himself.

Donghyuck _ can _hear that and he smiles to himself, spitting in his hand before wrapping it around Jaehyun’s shaft and finishing him off for good. “Come on, sweetheart,” he pleads with Jaehyun in his cloyingly sweet voice, “be good and come for me.”

Jaehyun is panting with his mouth open, eyelids fluttering shut, but he obeys because that is what he is meant to do. His whole body shakes as he empties himself in Donghyuck’s fist coming so much that it starts to drip out of the other side.

With Jaehyun taken care of, Donghyuck focuses on himself, fucking into Jaehyun’s lax body with speed. The sound of their bodies meeting is obnoxiously loud and the members would be stupid to have not picked up on what was going on, but that’s the furthest thing on Donghyuck’s mind as Jaehyun clenches around his cock as tight as he can.

Holding a fistful of come isn’t terribly comfortable, and Donghyuck’s hand waves around awkwardly as he looks for a place to put it. Eventually, he just decides on the bed, flattening his hand against the mattress and smearing Jaehyun’s come everywhere.

This wouldn’t be such a big deal except for Jaehyun dips down, arching his back even more, and laps at the creases of Donghyuck’s fingers like a kitten, tasting his own come. It would be hopeless for Donghyuck to try and hold on after that so he doesn’t, pressing his hips flush against Jaehyun’s ass as he comes inside of him.

Jaehyun collapses down onto his stomach and Donghyuck falls next to him own his back, eyebrows creased in concern. “Are you feeling okay?”

His mouth is hidden behind the sheets, but Jaehyun’s eyes turn up in what is undoubtedly a smile. “I feel fucking _ great,” _he says, but then pauses and worries his bottom lip between his teeth, “do you think they know?”

Donghyuck cannot tell if he’s joking. “I think we hid it really well,” he amends sarcastically, leaving the two of them to face the aftermath at a later time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope my prompter is satisfied :]


End file.
